Because there is no drink or drug
by Tiikas
Summary: How I think their first kiss in The Golden Lilly should have turned out. A Sydrian two-shot. Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first story here on FanFitction so try to be nice to me and the story!**

**I've always been irritated by how The Golden Lilly ended, so I wrote this today. Love xx**

_**I do not own the first part or the characters (I wish I did though) only our Queen B Richelle Mead does!**_

* * *

"Why?" he asked. "Because it was the closest I could get to doing this."

He reached out and pulled me to him, one hand on my waist and the other behind my neck. He tipped my head up and lowered his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and melted as whole body was consumed in that kiss. I was nothing. I was everything. Chills ran over my skin, and fire burned inside me. His body pressed closer to mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips were warmer and softer than anything I could have ever imagined yet fierce and powerful at the same time. Mine responded hungrily, and I tightened my hold on him. His fingers slid down the back of my neck, tracing its shape, and every place they touched was electric.

But perhaps the best part of all was that I, Sydney Kathrine Sage, guilty of constantly analyzing the world around me, well, I stopped thinking.

And it was glorious.

At least, it was until I started thinking again.

My mind and all its worried and considerations suddenly took over. I pulled away from Adrian, despite my body's protests. I backed up from him, knowing mt eyes were terrified and wide. "What... what are you doing?"

"I don't know," he said with a grin. He took a step towards me. "But I'm pretty sure you were doing it too."

"No. _No. _Don't get any closer! You can't do that again. Do you understand? We can't ever... we shouldn't have... oh my God. No. Never again. That was wrong." I put my fingers to my lips, and though I would wipe away what just happened, but my mostly I was reminded again of the sweetness and heat of my mouth against mine. I promptly dropped my hand.

"Wrong? I don't know, Sage. Honestly that was the most right thing that's happened to me in a while. "Nonetheless, he kept his distance.

I shook my head frantically. "How can you say that? You know how it is! There's no... well, you know. Humans and vampire can't... no. There can't be anything between them. Between us."

"Well, there had to have been at some point," he said, attempting a reasonable tone. "Or there wouldn't be dhampirs today. And what about the Keepers?"

"The keepers?" I nearly laughed, but no part of this was funny. "The Keepers live in caves and wage campfire battle over possum stew. If you want to go live that life, you're more than welcome to. If you want to live in the civilized world with the rest of us, then to not touch me again. And what about Rose? Aren't you madly in love with her?"

Adrian looked way to calm for this situation. "Maybe I was once. But it's been... what, nearly three months? And honestly, I haven't thought much about her in a while. Yeah, I'm still hurt and feel kind of used, but... really she's not the one I'm always thinking about anymore. I don't see her face when I go to sleep. I don't wonder about-"

"No!" I backed up even further. "I don't want to hear this. I'm not going to listen to any more."

With a few swift steps, Adrian stood in front of me again. The wall was only a couple inches behind me, and I had nowhere to go. He made no threatening moves, but he did clasp my hands and hold them to his chest while leaning down to me.

"No, you _will _listen. For once, you're going to hear something that doesn't fit into your neat, compartmentalized world of order and logic and reason. Because this isn't reasonable. If you're terrified, believe me – this scares the hell out of me too. You asked about Rose? I tried to be a better person for her – but it was to impress her, to get her to want me. But when I'm around you, I want to be better because... well, because it feels right. Because _I_ want to. You make me want to become something greater than myself. I want to excel. You inspire me in every act, every word: you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen walking on this earth. And you don't even know it. You have no clue how beautiful you are or how brightly you shine."

I knew I should break away, jerk my hands from his. But I couldn't. Not yet. "Adrian-"

"And I know, Sage," he continued, his eyes filled with fire. Fire for me."I know how you feel about us. I'm not stupid, and believe me, I've tried to get you out of my head. But there isn't enough liquor or art or any other distraction in the world to do it. I had to stop going to Wolfe's because it was too hard being that close to you, even if it was all just pretend fighting. I couldn't stand the touching. It was agonizing because it meant something to me – and I knew it meant nothing to you. I kept telling myself to stay away altogether, and then I'd find excuses... like the car... anything to be around you again. Hayden was an asshole, but at least as long you were involved with him I had a reason to keep my distance."

Adrian was still holding my hands, his face eager, panicked and desperate as he spilled his heart before me. My own heart was beating uncontrollably and his eyes filled with fire and his breathing was as heavy as mine. His words had made me realized what I wanted, and deep inside I knew that it was what I've always wanted.

"I don't want you to keep your distance," I breathed and lifted my lips to his.

* * *

A part of him must have been surprised, because it took him a second to respond to my kiss. But then his grip on my hand loosened and his hands trailed their way up to my cheeks. My hands found his hair and I pulled him even closer to me. My back hit the wall and a deep moan escaped my throat and into his mouth. The sound must have brought him back to reality because he broke the kiss and lean back even though I still felt his breath again my skin.

"Do you realize what you are doing?" he said while he stroke my cheeks with his thumbs. I nodded.

"I do. You were right." I breathed. "This is the most right thing that's happened in a while. Probably the most right thing that has ever happened in my life. And I know that I would be sent to the re-education center for even thinking what I'm thinking but everything I feel about you, about Jill and Eddie, even Angeline is insane and goes again everything I've ever believed in. But it feels right. Like this is the place for me. A place filled with warmth and people who actually care for each other, believing in each other. But the best part have been you since the beginning. At first I just felt sorry for you. I know no one is as messed up as you were without a reason, and I cared about you from the beginning. Even tough my fear of you and the others blinded my feelings. But I am never, ever going to regret taking my sisters place for this mission. Because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you." His eyes were greener than I've ever seen them. His breathing was as heavy as mine and his hands felt like fire on my skin.

"Good God you're amazing." was the only thing he said before his lips were pressed against mine again. This time we both knew what we were doing and it was more passionate and fiery then before. His hands where on my hips and mine was still pulling his hair. Adrian opened his mouth and traced his tongue over my lips. I parted mine and we fought for dominance. His hand rested under my butt and without warning he lifted me off the ground and spun around. I wrapped my legs around his waist and slightly bit his lip. My action made him groan and as if it was even possible, I was even more attracted to him. I didn't realize where he was headed until my back hit his bed and the silk in his sheets tickled my neck. I broke away for him in lack of oxygen and his lips trailed down my neck. He was everywhere, on my lips, on my neck, on my arms. All I could feel was Adrian, and I never wanted to stop. _So this is what love feels like_ a little voice in my mind said.

"Oh good God." I moaned when his tongue circulated around a spot behind my ear and I felt him smile against my skin.

He trailed his kisses up my cheekbone and down my collarbone before our lips connected again. My hands were now at the hem of his shirt and I could not resist the need inside of me to touch his well defined chest, but the shirt was in the way. I collected the fabric in my hands and tossed it over his head and out in the room. His lips where on my collarbone again and seemed to be irritated with my shirt, because seconds later it was on the floor. His lips kissed their way to the top of my breasts and the tickling yet erotic feeling made me buckle my back and pressing my chest against his mouth.

"Sydney. Sydney wait." he said, pulling away from me.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously, suddenly feeling embarrassed and urged to cover myself.

"No no no, you're perfect. I'm just not sure if I will be able to hold back if we go any further. I don't want you to have any regrets later on. We'll have time for everything we want later, no rush." he said looking into my eyes with the most piercing look I've ever seen in a mans eyes.

"I want this. I want you." I said without hesitation.

* * *

**Next part will be up this week I think, but it's 2.40 AM here and I'm getting up at 9, so I should sleep. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_"Sydney. Sydney wait." he said, pulling away from me._

_"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously, suddenly feeling embarrassed and urged to cover myself._

_"No no no, you're perfect. I'm just not sure if I will be able to hold back if we go any further. I don't want you to have any regrets later on. We'll have time for everything we want later, no rush." he said looking into my eyes with the most piercing look I've ever seen in a mans eyes._

_"I want this. I want you." I said without hesitation._

* * *

With those words there was no turning back for either one of us. I was zipping down his jeans while his lips went for my neck. Before I knew it we where both in our underwear and I could feel his manhood pressed against my thigh through his boxers. Feeling how excited he was, exciting for me, I wanted to be in control and easily flipped us over. Seeing him under me made me feel powerful and bold. I started to rock my hips against him and he threw his head back, closing his eyes in pure bliss, whispering my name. When he opened his eyes again I reached back to unclasp my bra but I didn't get far because he turned us over again and had his own hands on the back of my bra.

"I want to do that." He whispered huskily in my ear, sending shivers through my body.

"Then you better get to work." This new voice of his made him even sexier and my boldness seemed to turn him on. My bra joined the rest of our clothes on the floor and feeling his hard chest against my breasts made my nipples harden. Our kisses became more heated by the second and everything within me longed for his touch.

His lips found their way down to my hard nipples and a sensation shot through me when I felt him cherish me and I felt a strange ache in my core. Soon, I felt his hands on the edge of my panties. He lifted his head for a second, looking me in the eyes and asking for permission. I nodded my head slightly and he carefully slid them down my legs and tossed them aside. I could officially say that I, Sydney Sage laid naked in a bed with a guy. And not just any guy, it was Adrian Ivashkov. The long lost party boy, but to me he was the sweetest of gentlemen and I admired him so, so much. Being completely naked with a guy was like nothing I've ever experienced. Before I met Adrian, I never would have considered being with a guy like this. Sure I've checked guys out, who hasn't? But I never saw something that would have made me walk into this situation like this by choice. But in Adrian's eyes I saw a man that had been hurt so many times in his life and all I wanted to do was make him feel good, emotionally and physically. The way he looked at me, it was like I was the only thing keeping him alive on this earth. I was the sun, I was gravity and oxygen. And I would never, ever doubt his love for me. And I knew that I loved him too, deep inside I knew that the attraction I've felt for him the last couple of months had grown into love.

"So beautiful." he whispered. His comment made me blush and the sweet kisses he trailed from my knee to my inner tight made me want him even more. I let out a loud sigh and he carefully bit into my skin. He was so close to the spot where I wanted him the most I could feel his hair brushing against my folds, a slow torture. Without warning his name slipped from my lips in a small moan.

"Say that again." he said, voice hoarse and deep. I said his name louder this time and his lips came closer to my core.

"Again." he commanded. I did as he wished and said his name even louder and his lips kissed my aching folds. Making me scream his name. The pleasure his mouth brought me was amazing and absolutely mind blowing. He sucked, licked and flicked over the most sensitive parts of my body and boy it felt good. He had without doubt done this before. It probably should have bothered me that he'd been with many women before me, but it didn't. As long as he was here with me now, no one else in this world mattered. Just him and I.

It didn't take him more than a minute to make my whole body shake and scream at the top of my lungs when he brought me to my first climax. He kept worshiping my body and kissed my lips when I came down from my high. I could taste myself on his lips and actually liked how it tasted and made me feel.

"How was that?" he whispered between the kisses.

"Mind blowing." I responded and flipped him over on his back. "I think it's time to return the favor." I gave him a quick peek on the lips before bringing my lips to his neck, then his jaw, then his collarbone. I kissed every part of him that I could reach from his lips to the waistband of his boxers.

I slipped my hand just inside of the fabric and felt the tip of his head brush against my hand. It was kind of a weird feeling, since I've never touched one before, but the look on Adrian's face after just that touch made me take the last piece of clothing off of him and take him in my hand. His breathing became shorter and faster as I started to rub my hand up and down, adding a little bit of pressure. His eyes were now closed and his mouth formed a perfect O, he looked extremely cute but still dangerously sexy. Seeing this reaction from him made me want to go further down this road and I put my lips over his tip. His hands were immediately in my hair and a loud moan escaped his lips. I took more of him inside my mouth and didn't stop until I couldn't get more of him in. He was big, I knew the average size from biology and he was much bigger than that and I doubted he would ever fit inside of me, but nonetheless, he was the sexiest thing on this planet. I brought my head up again until he was almost out of my mouth before going down again. I repeated that action a couple of times before starting to go faster. Adrian's hands were still in my hair and guided me to the right pace.

"Sydney... shit... Sydney you have to... oh god... You have to stop." he said. I lifted my head and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why?" I responded, with him still in my mouth, my voice send vibrations to his penis. He sighed.

"That is probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen" he breathed before pulling my head up to his and by that move his manhood was no longer in my mouth. "But if you continue this will be over way to fast."

And the next thing I know I am lying down with my back on the mattress and a smoking hot guy above me with green eyes staring into mine and hands stroking my cheeks.

"Sydney, I want to make this right. I don't want to just have sex with you. I want to make love to you, which still is sex, but in a more loving and caring way. Because Sydney Sage, I am completely, one hundred percent in love with you. And I don't care if you can't say the same thing right now, because we have time. Time to get to a place where no one can get to us and where we can be us. I just want you to be happy and never ever look back at this moment and think that it was a mistake, I will always be here to make you the happiest girl on the planet." His confession made my heart melt, you could see the love he felt for me in his eyes and nothing made me believe that he was lying. He was right, I couldn't say those three words right now. But I knew that I felt it deep inside, I just wasn't ready for the commitment that came with the words. So I lifted my head and placed a soft, slow kiss on his lips, feeling him getting in position at my entrance.

* * *

Slowly he entered me. I won't lie, it hurt like hell. My petite body wasn't use to this kind of activities. But Adrian whispered sweet words in my ear the whole time and soon, the pain faded and was replaced with extreme pleasure. Adrian gave me time to adjust to the new position but as soon as I gave him the sign, he started moving.

I never thought something like this could be so beautiful. He was beautiful. Inside and outside. The sex was beautiful. At that moment, there were only him and I. Sydney and Adrian. Not the alchemist and the vampire, or the good girl and the bad boy. We were together in the most intimate way humanly possible. And it was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced.

Our breath soon turned into moans and when I told him, he started to move faster in and out of me. Heated kisses where placed all over my body and all I could feel was Adrian. His hands in my hair, his lips on my skin and his manhood deep inside of me. I could feel the same pleasure I had felt before and I knew that I'd be getting another climax soon.

"Adrian I..." I tried to say, but the pleasure he gave me made my mind blank.

"I know, me to." he groaned.

Soon, I felt my body start to shiver and my walls clench around him, making him grunt in my ear. Just seconds later I screamed out in pleasure as my climax came and I felt him come inside of me before collapsing on top of me.

We laid like that a minute, him catching his breath and me stroking his hair.

"That, was the most intense thing that's ever happened to me." he said after a while.

"I know I don't have much to compare with, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't get any better than that." I said with a smile. He rolled off of me and laid beside me, taking off a condom I hadn't even seen him put on and throwing it in the trash.

"Believe me, with you, that's only the beginning." he grinned and kissed me lazily on the lips.

* * *

**So, I was thinking that I'm gonna do a "morning after" chapter, it might not be the morning since Sydney have school and stuff, but you get my point. Would any of you be interested? Let me know and review! And thanks to Mitrioselove for Beta reading! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight woke me up from the most amazing dream and from the best sleep I have ever had.  
I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was covered in blue silk in a big bed with the sun shining in my eyes. That's odd, my window is facing north, so the sun doesn't shine directly into my room. I turned around and heard a muffled grunt behind me. I shot up to a sitting position.  
"Good morning beautiful", he said. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
"Oh my god, it wasn't a dream. We really did all of that", I whispered, and then a big smile spread across my face. He sat up and held his face an inch from mine.  
"Yes we did", he smiled and pressed his lips against mine in a sweet kiss. I intertwined my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, slipping my tongue into his mouth. His hands grabbed my hips and we fell down on the bed, him hovering over me. "This is perfect", he murmured on my lips.  
"I know, I wish I could stay here forever, Amberswood can probably manage eternity without me" I said, smiling. And then realization hit me. "Oh my God! Amberswood!" I shot out of bed and tried desperately to find my clothes while babbling about how I'm gonna get expelled, the Alchemists would find out about Adrian and I, and I would be send of to Re-education and it would eventually lead to my death.  
"Sydney. Sydney!" Adrian said while grabbing my shoulders when I'd just found my panties. "I called the school last night, I said that a relative had died and you needed to be away for the night. And Jill texted me and said that she'd get the others are in on the story. You're fine, let's go back to bed". I exhaled deeply and laid down on the bed.  
"Thank you, I kind of passed out last night. I didn't have the energy to think about any consequences", he laid down beside me and looked deeply into my eyes.  
"I'm still not used to this being awake during the day thing so I made some calls before joining you in bed"  
"I'm glad you did", I said and snuggled closer to him. My breasts pressed against his abs. He looked down on my body for a second and back up to my eyes.  
"Man, I really, _really_ want to cook you breakfast, but you are so breath taking I don't know if I can stop myself", his face came closer and just as our lips where about to touch I spoke.  
"Well too bad for you that I'm feeling curious about your culinary skills", with that I shot out of bed and started walking towards the kitchen, picking up his shirt on my way out and slipping it over my head. Turning back in the doorway I looked at him and winked.  
"That girl will be the death of me", he murmured.  
"Hey! I heard that!" I shouted with a small laugh.  
"I know!"

* * *

"So, we have, pancakes, egg and bacon or a bagel with – ugh old cheese", Adrian looked in the fridge and took out the cheese that was starting to turn green. "Scratch that, no cheese" He tossed it in the trash.  
"Um, you don't have anything with less sugar, fat and crabs?"  
"Nope, I will not help you starve yourself. In this house we only have stuff filled with sugar and a lot of calories!" I grunted at his stubbornness and rolled my eyes.  
"Fine, I'll have eggs and bacon".  
"That's my specialty", he grinned and took out stuff and placed it on the counter.  
"You have a lot of specialties Adrian. All of you is special", I said and wrapped my arms around his waist. He snorted.  
"Yeah right. You're probably the only person in the world who thinks Adrian Ivashkov is special in a good way. The rest of this society think I'm just some asshole who gets a girl because of his money and that I only love cigarettes and booze. You know what? Truth is, I haven't been drinking a drop of alcohol or smoking a single cigarette the past week or so. And all of that is because of you Sydney, it's like I said yesterday. You make me want to be a better person for my sake, not for anyone else, you being the only exception." I knew his past was a big deal for him and he didn't like to talk about it, so when he didn't turn around to look at me while he was talking didn't bother me. I just hugged him tighter and he continued with our food.  
"You've been without it for a week?" I squealed, he nodded. "Adrian that's incredible! You are incredible! And I don't care who you were before, the person you are now is who matters. I thought about it yesterday while we where- You know... Anyway, I was thinking that it doesn't matter who you've been with, all that mattered was that you were here with me at that moment. You and me. Adrian and Sydney. That's no one else's businesses, at least it shouldn't be. And who we've been isn't a problem, as long as we aren't those persons anymore. If someone had asked me six months ago if I'd let a vampire take my virginity I would have laughed at them, and probably I'd freak out to. And yesterday, all of that happened-"  
"I really like the sound of that", he said and turned around in my arms.  
"What?" I smiled.  
"That I took your virginity. And I don't mean it as a conquest, if you where any other person a year ago, it would have been, but since it was you it makes it a privilege" he smiled and pressed his nose gently against mine.  
"I don't like the sound of it", he looked at me puzzled and I grinned. "I love the sound of it". A wide smile spread across his lace and he leaned into me and kissed my lips slowly.

"Did you really think about my past with women while in bed with me?" he said grinning.

"Oh shut up and kiss me", and he did.

* * *

**So guys, that's the last part! I know it's not that long, but I thought that it was a good place to stop. So, let me know what you think and stuff! xx**

_**And I kind of have another story going on in my mind, I haven't posted anything yet, but it's a Sydrian story but without the hole Vampire-world. Sydney is the schools geek, wishing to get out of the small town she lives in, she has kind of a attitude so she doesn't hang out with the nerdy kids, she's just smart really. And Adrian is the bad boy (kind of cliche but I promise that it won't be like the other stories, I have a plan ;P) who's in some sort of trouble and tries to fix his mistakes. Do you think it could be something?**_


End file.
